Akatsuki Sakura
by ANBU Saku
Summary: Sakura Haruno left Konoha for no reason. It could have been boredom, or something else. What ever it was, she left and now lives with the Akatsuki. First Fanfic. R&R UPDATED! I made it longer and hopefully better!


Sakura Haruno had always hated the Akatsuki wardrobe. From the boring, straw hat's that

easily concealed the wearers face, or even bad hair... To the black robe spotted with white and red clouds. Her now, dark pink hair didn't fair well against the darker colors when she would skirt around a village during the night, a single strand of her hair would probably get her caught if it were to fall from the high ponytail she was forced to put it in. The straw hat didn't help the fact that her bright, emerald eyes could be spotted by anybody, and usually, it happened to be people she knew. Besides all that, she could never move quickly, not to mention silently, enough to keep up with Diedara, Sasori, or even Tobi. Itachi would never go with Sakura on a 'mission', he would normally stay with Kisame, which made Sakura think about which way Itachi leaned...

Start of Story

" Oh Shit!" With a large 'thump', a few more curses that could and _Would_ make a sailor blush, Sakura stood back up. The front part of her Akatsuki robe covered in filth that had collected on the floor of the Akatsuki base, or dirt pile as Sakura would ever so kindly put it. Her unusual pink hair was covering her face.

" Third time today. Why did I have to get the biggest thing they could find?" Her slouching posture only made the robe dirtier at the bottom. " Should talk to Itachi-san about getting a smaller robe." By now, she had taken the robe off and hung it over her tiny shoulders. She made way to her room, not wanting the rest of the Akatsuki to see what she had on underneath. A shirt made from nothing but bandages that covered her breasts but stopped short before hiding her flat, but muscley, stomach. A pair of green shorts clung to her legs, and too, stopped short before her knee's. Normally, you wouldn't catch Sakura in something as... Revealing, but surprisingly, the base was very warm in the winter. Racing down the long corridors, the pink haired kunoichi failed to notice the two bodies moving in on her, a bad mistake on her half. With only a small rustle of clothing as her warning before impact, Haruno was tackled to the ground. Her robe went flying into the air, and so did a few of her possessions.

" Dammit Diedara! Don't do that!" Sakura, grumbling, placed the kunai that had slipped it's way into her fingers before the attack back inside it's casing attached to her left leg.

" Couldn't help it, Un.." He only gave a half-smile before sitting up and straddling the now silent girls hips.

**'Move your body! Do something! Do something perverted!' **Inner Sakura cackled evilly while trying to take over Sakura's body, but with no success.

" Deidara, get off her." She looked around, and saw non other then Sasori. Were they ALWAYS together? Hopefully they weren't another Kisame and Itachi.

Pushing Diedara off instead of waiting, Sakura made sure to pick up all of her stuff and the dreaded robe. Rolling her eyes, she ran the rest of the way to her room in record time.

**'Diedara and Sasori? Imagine that! Hot, sweaty bodies-'**

'MY BRAIN! Remove the image!'

**'Aw- Why? You like it.'**

Locking out Inner, Sakura looked around, trying to find something sharp enough to cut clothing, but not tear it. Her first thought was a kunai, or even a shuriken, but found that they ripped the clothing and not cut it, like that way Sakura preferred it to do.

Her searching was cut short when she found a pair of scissors, a needle, and some extra thread underneath her large, four poster bed. The beds large covers dragged across the floor as she bounced onto the soft bed.

'I'm going to fix this stupid robe, make it better, and try to get rid of Inner. Sounds like a plan that could work.' Grinning like a hyena on laughing gas, Sakura got to work.

It had to of been 2:00 A.M. Before Sakura finished her project. She smiled like a child about to received candy for doing a good job on an easy project. Tomorrow, during a mission, she would surprise everybody. Adding a few more touches, meaning a stitch here, she placed up her work and placed it in the 'closet' that sat in a dark corner. Stretching like a cat, she made sure there were no needles left in her bed and quietly snuck under the covers.

It was early in the morning when our pink haired Akatsuki awoke. Her long hair was tousled and sleep was found in the corner of her eyes when she went to take her daily shower. Placing her naked body into the shower stall and turning it on, she remembered yesterday, and Diedara when he had been on her. Only if Sasori hadn't been there. Of course, she wouldn't have been brave enough to do anything, but just being with the blond gave Sakura a feeling of joy. Finding that she was now wide awake, Sakura stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and walked out of her bathroom... Only to find nearly half of the Akatsuki in her room.

Sakura stared, and they stared back. She blinked, they blinked. She growled dangerously, most of them left. The only ones that remained were Tobi, Diedara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi. Good thing Sakura had a tight grip on her towel... Wait- Towel + Sex deprived men No good... Racing back into the bathroom and slamming the door, Sakura had just realized that she had been standing in front of everybody... Naked. Well, she had a towel on, but that didn't count! She was still naked, and they had been standing there.

Waiting for awhile, Sakura peeked out of the room and looked around, the group was gone. Time for Sakura to get dressed. Stepping out into the room, she walked towards the closet, Sakura pulled out her improved robe.

Locking her door, she grabbed a roll of bandages, a fishnet shirt, a pair of fish net shorts, and the remains of a head band without the metal part.

Removing her towel, Sakura began to wrap her chest. A 5 inch strip ran across her chest.

She silently moved on to her legs, she managed to use the rest of the wrappings just by covering her hips and a bit of her thighs. Grabbing the fish net shirt off of her bed, the shorts already on underneath the wrappings, Sakura slipped the shirt on. Grabbing the robe, Sakura smiled slightly and thought of the rest of the Akatsuki's reaction.

Slipping on the clothing, she tugged it down a bit and removed a piece of string that hung on the clothing. Grabbing the leg pieces, Sakura slipped on one and hooked it on to the inside of the dress, she took the other one and strapped it on.

Pulling out the blue headband cloth, Sakura tied it around her forehead and flopped a bit of hair in front of her right eye, concealing it completely, and looking like Deidara with his hair down.

Grabbing the last piece of the outfit, Sakura placed a piece of metal that stretched from the left side of her face, covered her nose, to the right side of her face. It hid her nose and came a little bit beneath her emerald eyes.

Stepping into a pair of purple ninja shoes, Haruno walked over to her full-length mirror.

She smiled at the result. (( AN: I'm not going to explain what she looks like, just look in at my Fanfiction page, and click on the 'Akatsuki Sakura' picture. Oh- I like metal, so that's why she has that nose cover thing.))

"Perfection. Screw what anybody says, I look SEXY!"

Punching the air, with Inner Sakura screaming 'CHA!', Sakura grabbed a few kunai holsters, complete with Kunai, Shuriken, senbon needles, and a scroll. Unlocking and opening her door, she popped her head out and looked around. No one. Satisfied, Sakura slipped out, closing the door behind her and raced to the usual meeting place, which happened to be a dark and extremely creepy room.

((AN: Skipping the reactions and the mission.))

It was after the mission, and Sakura had gotten the reactions that she had wanted. Deidara had gasped and kind of flirted with her, Sasori began to feel her body (which scared Sakura), Itachi didn't seem affected, nor did Kisame. Tobi called her pretty, and clung to her body like wet snow.

Recalling what the mission was embarrassed Sakura, but she had to admit it had been different from all the other missions she had been on with the boys. Sakura smiled and remembered what she had to do.

_Flash Back!_

"_Sakura... Can you sing? Dance?" Sakura took a large step away from Itachi's body, why the hell would he be asking her that?! She answered, as politely as possible " Yes. I can, Dancing is like a second nature, and so is singing." She grinned widely and did a small twirl, and let out a small 'cooing' noise._

_It didn't take long to reach the Hidden village of Sand, or Sunagakura/ Suna. Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous as she tugged lightly at the pink choker on her neck. _

_She stared at her body in the closet full length mirror she could find._

_Her long hair had been put into a bun with the rest of her hair sprouting from the middle of the bun, two silver chopsticks, her bangs framing her pale face. Dark red lipstick covered her plump lips, and dark eyeshadow made her emerald eyes stick out. Dark eyeliner helped with that job. _

_The shirt Sakura wore was black with sleeves attached by belts, the sleeves themselves sweeping gracefully on the floor in she were to put her arms down. The shirt stopped above her navel, and connected to her black, baggy pants like her sleeves did. Before the knees of the pants, the pants color faded to a dark green, and ended in black and green checkers._

_Her shoes were a simple black with a bit of silver here and there. Sakura slowly traced the Haruno tattoo that marked her stomach and some of her back area._

_A knock at the door brought her mind back to reality, and she turned around when she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room anymore. Sakura smiled lightly when she saw Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. _

"_Ready, yeah?" _

"_Of Course."_

_Stepping out onto the stage, Sakura found was the hardest part of doing what she was about to do. Her knee's tried to stop her from going any closer, but she forced herself to go on._

_' You can do it Sakura!'_

_Clenching her fists, Sakura grinned maniacally and jumped the stairs, using her ninja skills, and landed like a pro at the top of them._

_Grabbing a head set, Sakura adjusted them onto her head and motioned for the stage crew that she was ready._

_Taking a deep breath, Sakura turned so that her back was to the front of the stage, and that she was facing the back. Suddenly, everyting went black. With the sounds of clapping, Sakura was suddenly blinded by two spotlights._

_'Start!'_

_Moving her hips from side to side, Sakura started to sing. Her voice coming out in a soft melody,_

"_The Kisses of the Sun..._

_Were sweet I didn't blink_

_I let it in my eyes_

_Like and exotic drink"_

_Sakura had by now turned around, her body moving gracefully across the stage._

"_I don't know what to say_

_Oh not another word"_

_Her eyes closed while she sang, and her arms swung outwards and slowly moved up, her stomach moved in and out, and her legs spread slightly._

"_Just- La la la la la – It goes around the world_

_Just- La la la la la – It's all around the world_

_Just- la la la la la – And everybody's singing_

_Lalalalala- And now the bells are ringing"_

_Her body had turned around again, and she started to swing her hips again, moving up and down, she twirled around once more and really began to move._

"_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la _

_  
Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows  
Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes  
The magic melody - You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la - the music is the key  
And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me - I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word"_

_Sakura opened her eyes and looked out into the moving crowd, she could see them. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame all in the front row, Itachi actually looked impressed._

"_Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing_

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la"

_Time to use her clothing. Spinning around, Sakura spread out her sleeves, and let out some 'sparkles' to give the spin some affect. The crowd cheered wildly, which gave Sakura a bit more confidence._

"The kisses of the sun

La la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

Around - Around - Around the world"

End Flash Back!

**Hoped you enjoyed this Chappie! I made it a bit longer, and more exciting, hopefully! I'm so excited! It's quite long and hard to write theses stupid things. Though, there are better ones then mine, I'm happy that you chose to read mine!**

**Ja Ne!**

**I need 4 or more reviews in order for me to feel like writing more!**


End file.
